The Toxic and The Dusk
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: She was dangerous, unsafe tempting like a toxin. He was claim, nurturing and peaceful like the dusk can two complete opposites work together or will everything fall apart? Modern AU
1. Prologue

Two people of opposite blood Shall work together and stick like mud. One ferice strong and true The other with great moral values.

One boy and One girl of different backrounds and values must decide. Between fighting together or hide.

He was like the time of day just before night his glow soft and powerful yet brave and mysterious. Shall be the one to blance her out with a feet much courageous.

True, he had no muscle,and was often called a fishbone. He wanted to help her because he did not want to be alone.

She was a loner but by choice she was not afraid to use her voice. While many girls screamed and squealed the girl kept firm like a blade of steel sharp and dangerous all at once.

She was light on her feet, and quick as nadder one wrong move and you were done for. She would always burry her sadness through a tough facade and lies.

Little do people know that at night she puts her head down and cries.

The Boy knew the boy knew the whole thing he would often stare out from his bedroom window and see her sobbing. Late at night he works on steel, and is very smart too he will fix her soon I guardntee you.

As Beautiful and tough as she is She is rough around the like a clever Blacksmith working on his design he was going to smooth her out one step at a time.

She was dangerous, unsafe tempting like a toxin. He was claim, nurturing and peaceful like the dusk can two complete opposites work together or will everything fall apart?

He was not sure but he thought the girl was a work of art her imperfections made her shine. Late at night he would look at a shooting and star and say " I wish she was mine. "

The girl had a secret she kept inside, she loved the short blacksmith boy she loved him like the night sky.

Everytime she thought of the boy her heart swored through the air touching the clouds as she sighed in and out.

But she will not ever show this side of her no way not ever because their was noway they would get together.

She popular liked by all, While the boy was a laughing stock but kept it inside while using a sarcastic mask.

A feat such as that was no easy task.

Who are these remarkable teens you ask?

The girl was Astrid Hofferson a star athlete and light on her feet. He was Hiccup Haddock that had a notebook of drawing that were real neat.

Astrid's tough demenor was her double edged sword, she was strong and ferice. She was very good at hiding her fears. Yes they were both good at hiding their true feelings it seems.

Their tears falling down in endless what it all means. Trying to keep the picture together but the glass keeps crumpling. Crumpling , Crumpling, Crumpling down.

What's worse saying what's on your mind? Or hiding it away sometimes it is better to leave the answer for another day.

This is the tale of the Toxic and the dusk two teens bond together for better or for worse a blessing or a curse?

That is for you to decide, Only time will tell who is getting the recieving end of the wishing well.

The Toxic and dusk The Toxic and the dusk Two teens with many names are known simply by Hiccup and Astrid two compelete oppsites.

For Him, Small Useless, Hiccup Haddock a boy that will forever be a laughing stock.

For her Astrid, Tough, ruthless, emotionless bitch she wonders how many times people have said this?

In the end it really does not matter what other people think she will do what she wants. Their stories are yet to be written down in ink, so before you go ask yourself this, Will these two be able to co-exist?


	2. ACT one -Scene one:The Project

Discliamer** I do not own how to train your dragon**

**Their ages are around 14-16 like in the first one but depending on the sucess of this one it might continue into the their ages in the second one. ****I hope you guys like this, I do not think it is good enough but I think the chapter was getting too long . The main paring is Hictrid. This also my first modern AU for How to train your dragon.**

**This is only my second How to train your dragon fic ever, I will try desperately NOT to make it a crossover this time after the semi- horrible failure of my first one Keeping our love a secret I decided to write a new story I have not entirely given up on Keeping our love a secret but I have hit a dead end no body is reviewing that story so it is harder to come up with oringal content if they do not give me advice on what should happen.**

**Maybe contain characters from the books as well.**

**Enjoy or not. I do not know remember to review your feedback is important. **

* * *

The soft green circles of his eyes that penetrated her thoughts daily, the enigma that had infected her inside and out. That is what she thought of deep within the corners of her mind where she knew no one would judge her, she knew he lived in a whole other world beyond hers she was popular he was not.

She did not know when her mild interest in the billionaire's son Hiccup had started.

At first it was the hunger of learning about him and how he could mess up the simplest ingredients in their chemistry class making the whole lab how he would let his mind wander as he looked up at the clouds while doodling in his little sketch pad. It was not like she was in love with him. No, it was just her secret little crush that will never be a reality no matter how much she wants it.

They were in their sophomore year in high school Astrid was studying furiously so that one day she would be successful in what ever path line she decided to cross. She really wanted to have a major in history, but most her friends found history boring and unimportant. Despite the old saying if you do not learn from history you are doomed to repeat it.

Astrid was joting down the notes while giving Hiccup side glances ever so often. Unlike most of the boys here in Berk High Hiccup was small, smart,quick, sarcastic , and mysterious nobody knew what he did when he went home or if he even had friends, all they knew was his nickname that had started in middle school 'Hiccup the useless'. He made one mistake and now people think Hiccup is accident prone.

Maybe he was she had no idea. All she hoped that Hiccup would finally get the respect he rightfully deserved. "Hello earth to Astrid" !Her friend Ruffnut called out her black eyes looking into hers. They always sat next to each other any chance they could get. Well, any classes they had the same classes in.

"What is it"? Astrid asked wincing at her friends volume they were in the middle of taking a test, everyone was busy writing or bubbling answers to the questions making Ruff's obnoxious voice to reverberate back to her. Almost knocking her off balance by her volume. "

I have been trying to talk to you for ten minutes and all you were doing was looking towards the window is their something wrong"? "No not particularly just can't wait for this test to be over,so I can go home and relax after finishing my paper".Astrid said nonchalantly trying to cover up the fact she had been staring at Hiccup not the window. -

* * *

Hiccup

Gods she was beautiful he could stare at her all day. Her name stuck out like a sore thumb, well not that any of the names at Berk were all that normal to begin with. Most names on this is island people were given hideous names because of an old legend that had been around since viking times that a grotesque name would frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Hiccup was not so sure his dad believed in such a thing, no his name was given by his mother he was very small and annoying to deal with when he was a baby so they called him Hiccup or that was what Gobber told him.

He noticed Astrid looking in his direction from the corner of his eye but just assumed that he had did something to piss her off again, because after all girls like her did not date guys like they were desperate and if their was one thing he knew about Astrid was she was anything but hopeless and weak minded.

* * *

Astrid 

"Ms. Hofferson is my lesson boring you"? an old short man asked his blue eyes looking at Astrid as he held on a clipboard and made a new tally mark.

Astrid groaned their teacher was ruthless and hard, if anyone was not doing what they were supposed to be doing. he would put them on spot forcing everyone to stop what they were doing until their torture was over. And for Astrid it was just getting started.

"Let's see We have a new project and you must work together with a partner. As you know some of you might have a family one day, so you are going to treat a bag of flour as if it was your baby one guy and one girl will be in charge of this task". "

"Why one girl and one boy ?". One student asked

"Because it is the rules of the district if you got a problem with that complain to the board and if not stop whining about it and grow up it is just a project".

One tall muscular kid raised his hand and said, "What if we drop it".

"You will fail, you will not get another one. In real life if you dropped your baby you would not go to the store and get a new one". the teacher explained "

"Oh, okay...are you sure"?

"Of course I am sure what are you an idiot "? The teacher asked

"Maybe, No... I don't know do not rush me"!

Ruffnut sighed the tall muscular kid was none other than her twin idiot brother Tuffnut who did not understand how life works, Ruffnut plays along sometimes but for the most part she is the smarter of the two she gets pleasure from causing severe pain to him.

The teacher handed out a hat filled with names and went in order going down the rows of desks, Astrid was in the fifth row so she did not have to wait long. She bit on her pencil anxiously she was not looking forward to this project. Mothers had to be kind, nurturing, supportive, firm and attentive Astrid was none of those things.

She knew Hiccup would do well she could see him settling down with a nice girl and using his father's inheritance to give the kid what he or she needed. The teacher finally made to Astrid's row Ruffnut looked down at the slip of paper she pulled out and groaned. Astrid was too nervous to look at her tiny slip of paper.

The odds were very risky Berk was a small island that did not have much youth occupying its of the population were people that had been around for of the population was filled with buff stubborn middle aged men that like to charge in and ask questions later.

It was also filled with people that probably should never ever breed but always seem to .Like Snout Face Snotlout Hiccup's stupid cocky cousin.

His real name was Snotlout Jefferson, but everyone called him Snot-face Snotlout knowing that he despised his nickname. Insisting his nose was not that big when he clearly knew that it was fact the biggest nose in the whole school. _He also had a crush on me _She thought with disgust every time he hits on Astrid she tries to resist the urge to puke or punch him in the face.

_'Please do not be Snotlout, Please don't be Snotlout'._ Astrid chanted in her mind as she slowly opened up the folded slip of paper eager to see who she would be paired with for the project.

She took a deep breath and thought '_Come on Astrid you can do this it is no big deal, its just a piece of pape_r!' Astrid gasped as she looked at the slip apparently Odin was trying to convince her to take a chance on her secret forbidden crush because on the slip of paper written in ink was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III.

"Astrid I got Snotlout gross who did you get"? Ruffnut as as she tried to look over Astrid's shoulder but Astrid pulled the paper away and pushed her best friend away forcing her to sit back on her chair she pouted and put her feet on the desk. -

* * *

Hiccup

Hiccup could not believe his luck! He got Astrid out of a class with twenty people fate decided to cut him a break! He had got in a fight with his father this morning about a possible arranged marriage and thinking about his future as the heir to the Haddock family business. Hiccup could careless about his father's business, Hiccup wanted to do more with his life then go to boring fancy parties with stuck up rich snobs that do not have an ounce of human emotion.

_"Look son enough is enough you are almost seventeen years old you have to think about what happens when I die who is going to get my company I want you to start training as the heir to my company you are responsible for it "_

Hiccup frowned at the memory he knew someday this day would come He that his father would not let him stay in his room and doodle dragons and talk about video games with his friend Fishlegs.

Hiccup was not qualified to lead, what could he possibly tell the employees to do? Play dungeons and dragons with him? Hiccup was a small gangly teenage boy with freckles, he had big square framed glasses that been messed by his cousin Snotlout so many times that it was tapped on the nose to keep it from breaking apart.

People made fun of him for it by saying he looked like Harry potter. Hiccup was a computer geek, a video game nerd, Comic book nerd and loved to read books about fantasy and adventure while Astrid was smart, Athletic, tough and had her own fan club. She and him working together on this project was either a good thing or a bad thing.

He was either going to come out of this with being friends with her and finally being on speaking terms with Astrid or be hated by the girl he had a crush on since elementary school after she had rescued him from being beat up by bullies. He could still remembering looking at her in awe as she beat up the big beefy guys and had held out his hand to him and asked if he was okay.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you how long this project is you and your partner will be taking care of the sack of flour for two months. We will fill out a sheet of paper in which you log about how well you and your partner are getting along and hand it me at the end of the day" the teacher said

"What! We have to take care of this stupid sack of flour for two months" ! Snotlout said with shock It did not take long for the rest of the class to groan in protest and yell at the teacher begging for him to make the deadline shorter.

I could not blame them but did they have to be so childish? The teacher was just doing what the school asked him to do. It wasn't like he was trying to torture us, he has to assign this to us because it is required.

_But it does not make it any less stressful._ He thought as he doodled in his small sketch knew he was not supposed to draw in class but he was a visual learner he learned things better when he could use his hands and see it.

"Enough this is health class what did you think you were going to do taking care of a child is part of life and if you hate this so much then don't have a kid that's fine with me. But, if you want a decent grade you will do this".

"Oh I will take care of it, by smashing it on the floor". Snotlout replied under his breath ignoring the class when they started to laugh at Snotlout. Snotlout rolled his eyes and sat back down on his chair.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said, "You are making a bigger deal out of this then it needs to be ".

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and sighed " I know that useless!... I just really doubt I can do this, I Am more of a punch and hit type of guy not the cuddly nursing kind plus I got paired with Ruffnut and not Astrid".

Hiccup smiled at his cousin even though he was mean to him most of the time sometimes Snotlout shows how much he cares. Last year he had punched a gang of football players for him. Shortly after he had came home with broken arm and a black eye, when he asked who had beat up the guys he said he had done it but only because nobody makes my cousin's life a living hell but me.

"What's wrong with Ruff? she is pretty in her own odd way". Hiccup said comfortingly

"I know its just we have nothing in common how is it going to work?" He asked Hiccup.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Are you kidding that is what you are worried about? Do not worry you guys will get along just fine you both like to hit things both like to torture Astrid and me."

"As long as you stay out of her way and do not give her any reason to kill you".

"Well, thank you for summing that up ". He said sarcastically

Hiccup smiled and said," Hey that's my line".

Snotlout smiled and shook his head and said "Whatever just stop talking to me and go back to doodling or something".

Hiccup nodded and went back to his doodle as he looked out the window it was snowing again in the middle of June. It was always stormy in Berk it snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three but every once in a while they were lucky to have a claim clear day. Unfortunately he had half wished it was one of those calm days today.

So he could-Kiss-Talk to Astrid. "Damn Romantic thoughts". he cursed to himself.

Hiccup had to get his head out of the clouds and back on the ground here it belongs. Him and Astrid yeah right not in million years girls like her don't date guys like him. Right? Two whole months with the most beautiful girl on the island? Oh very funny the gods were toying with his emotions.

Ha-ha you think you got a chance with the girl of your dreams? we don't think so, and just to prove it we are going to give you two a project together.'T_he gods have a very funny sense of humor'_. Hiccup thought sarcastically as he watched everyone get up from their seats to met their partner Fishlegs was lucky he was the only one in the island who did not have to take this stupid health class.

"Ahem". A very stern female voice said behind him, Hiccup jumped and turned around standing there behind him holding books with one arm and used her free arm to put her hand on her hand on left hip as she looked at him was Astrid.

"Ah Astrid! Hi Astrid how are you doing"? he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head and gestured for her to sit down next to closed his sketchbook not wanting her to notice he had been drawing her and put his hand on his cheek looking at her nervously trying to act casual.

* * *

- Astrid

She smiled and sat down she looked over his shoulder to try to get a better look at his sketch book but it was closed.

"Damn it'! She cursed she really wanted to see what he had drawn in the book. She had free period and from what she heard Hiccup had a full schedule with art being his last class. I could ask the teacher if she needs a TA or something.

No stop bad Astrid! she thought she will not let her secret crush be shown in this project. She will be tough mean vicious and show Hiccup who he should really be afraid of. She did not care about her school image but she did not want people to judge did not want to be left alone again.

"Astrid"? he asked looking at her his head tilted to the side, a pencil on his right ear as he looked down at the daily log that they had to fill out and had the bag of flour on his lap like he was holding a child.

His eyes were a lot brighter close up, his eyes seemed really dark but that was probably because his skin was so pale. Most people were pale skinned and had a mixture of Scottish and Irish accents very few people had speech patterns like theirs.

But, for some reason the next generation, her generation did not inherit those odd accents. But, from what she had heard Hiccup could imitate his father pretty well she would love to see that sometime.

"Yeah sorry Hiccup just thinking about how we are going to do this do you want to name it or just call it flour for two months?". Astrid asked as she looked at him with amusement, she flipped her bangs aside so He could look into both of her eyes.

Hiccup held on to his breath nervously and said, "Uh Yeah, I do not know what to- He cleared his throat and pushed his square glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and then continued "I- Think that we should give it a name we have to treat it like a kid so we should name it".

Astrid frowned He did not get as flustered as I thought he would does that mean I'm not pretty? He seems a little too calm. Maybe he is tense Astrid thought. She stood up from her chair and started rubbing Hiccup's shoulder Hiccup jumped and looked over his shoulder and looked at her with shock and turned five shades redder making his freckles stand out more.

"What-what are doing"? he asked awkwardly

"Oh Wow you carry a lot of tension in your neck what do you do to it?" Astrid asked as she rubbed Hiccup's neck she was so focused on rubbing his neck she did not notice that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiccup and Astrid with shock. The school's sci-fi fantasy geek with the beautiful tough Astrid ? No way.

"Umm Astrid" Hiccup said

"What"! She snapped at him secretly enjoying how warm his skin was, then she realized her mistake. She let go of Hiccup and kicked him in his thigh he yelped like an injured puppy as he hugged his thigh rubbing it tenderly he looked at Astrid with confusion. -

* * *

Hiccup 

_"I have no idea what just happened, Let me just make one thing clear to everyone reading this, I do not understand women at all. They are extremely confusing always changing emotions every two seconds. One minute she is rubbing my shoulders next, she is kicking me in the thigh can someone please translate the language that is women."!_ He thought with frustration as he wrote in his di-journal.

Journal sounds right, he would not go so far as to say diary, because sometimes he does sketches and writes what he is thinking like right now. He usually catalogs weird, happy and/or important moments like what just happened with Astrid right now.

"What are you writing You are supposed to be helping me get this stupid diaper on for this project"! Astrid as she pulled the safety pin out of her finger Hiccup winched when he saw a small dot of blood coming from her thumb.

"Sorry Astrid its just a girl has never touched me like that before, I was really shocked I'm sorry if I embarrassed you". Hiccup said apologetically he looked down at the ground with shame as he looking away from her.

Astrid smiled and said, "No its okay it was my fault, its just you slump in your chair too much that can't be comfortable, you need to sit up straighter people with respect you more if you do; plus it will decrease the chances of getting a hunchback later in life.".

"Oh if only it were that simple I have curved back it is harder for me to sit up straighter my dad says I was born with an extra vertebrae or something like that". Hiccup said

"I think you are full of bullshit". Astrid said as she crossed her arms and arched her hips as she looked at him sternly Hiccup gasped No One had ever gotten his sarcastic humor before! Usually he could get away with lying.

But Astrid saw right through him. '_She is so incredible'_ he thought dreamily as he sat up in his chair properly and gave her a sly grin as he put his a hand on his right cheek pretending she was saying something interesting.

She blushed and coughed into her hand and said, "So we might need a baby bag does your father have any left from when you were little"?

Hiccup looked down with deep thought and said, "That is actually a really good question, I have no idea". he breathed out with amazement he never would have thought to ask his father about the project at all.

He was more concerned in Astrid beating him to a pulp that his father Stoick the Vast never crossed his mind. Mostly because he was on a big business trip and would not be back for two months, leaving his uncle Gobber in charge of the house. Unlike his father Gobber knew about his massive crush on Astrid and would possibly tease them if they did the project at the mansion.

"Great so what do we do now then, I'm poor I do not have any money?" Astrid said with frustration "

"Its okay we do not need all that fancy stuff we can just carry it we do not need a stroller or a baby bag". Hiccup said "

"Yes we do! We are supposed to be treating like it is our baby!" Astrid said with a pout

Hiccup looked at her with shock and said, "What did you say"?

"Nothing lets just pack up the bell is going to ring soon and we will be late for P.E". She said demissively until she looked down at the sack of flour with fear.

"Oh crap we have P.E next what do we do with her!" Astrid said

"Her"? Hiccup asked with amusement he had never seen this side of Astrid he liked Motherly Astrid. She was so cute when she was frustrated the way her eyebrows would frow when she muttered random nonsense words and phrases.

"What I want a daughter ".Astrid said lamely "Son of a rat eating blood fucking"-! she trailed off as she cursed she accidentally pinned her finger again.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head and slowly pulled the pin off her thumb and then said,

"Okay look watch, when you are putting a diaper on a baby you have to be patient, remember to watch your fingers. You have to lay the diaper on a flat surface and then place the baby on top of it see". Hiccup said as he took the sack of flour and placed it on top of the diaper and took the pin.

"What! how do you even know this"? She asked with frustration and agony as she put a band aid on her thumb.

"Well my father does a lot of charities and forces me to take care of kids in daycares and stuff like that. So, I know how to do everything, I know how to make it stop crying, how to make it burp and how to hold it". He said as he finished putting the diaper on the sack of flour and handed it to Astrid.

"Really? I never would have pegged you as a kids guy" Astrid said with amusement as she rocked the sack back and forth pretending to put it to sleep.

"Well there is a lot you do not know about me Astrid". Hiccup said as he picked up his backpack and sketchbook and walked with her down the halls they were getting odd looks. They did not know if it was because they were hanging out together or because of the sack of flour with a diaper on it. None of them really cared what the others thought they were too caught up in looking at each others eyes and smiling at each other while talking and enjoying each other company.

* * *

- Astrid

Berk was cold, and wet most of the time from all the snow and hail that rains down on Berk they were lucky to have sunny days on in the summer! P.E was usually held inside a gym that was said to be an area in Berk to kill dragons once. But that was a long time ago and people still can not deny or confirm the existence of dragons. Astrid and Ruffnut had P.E during one of the worst rain storms of the year thankfully Gobber was taking pity on them today and told them to run laps around the gym and then do free play. The gym was big and was made of mostly metal with wide side classrooms that used to be the' dragons cages'.

Astrid panted sweat dripping from her face as she talked to Ruffnut about the project and how hard it was going to be. " I'm serious Ruff this project is going to kill me how can I spend hours on end with useless"? she asked

"Just ignore him, if he's anything like Snout lout he will be as dumb as a rock". Ruffnut commented

"Hiccup is not dumb! I mean yeah of course he would have to be almost everyone in berk acts first and asks questions later so he would be the same right? She said nervously hoping Ruff did not pick up on her little silp up.

"I knew it you still have a crush on Hiccup I do not blame you he is really good looking isn't he what do you like best about him?" Ruffnut asked

Astrid blushed and said, "I like it when he stutters over his words, and the look on his face when he draws so serious, so full of concentration".

"Do you think he drew you in his little diary"? she teased wiggling her eyebrows Making Astrid shove her playfully as she rolled her eyes at her best friend. "

You know that is a good question I really do not know". Astrid said Gobber told them to do five laps around the gym. So when Ruff and Astrid made to their fifth they sat down and talked more trying to catch their breath Astrid wiped the sweat from her forehead stretched her legs to keep them from getting sore.

" I fail to see the downside of this you finally get a chance to be with Hiccup and he has a chance with you it is pretty obvious that he likes you". Ruffnut said and then laughed when Astrid gave Ruffnut her annoyed impatient stare as she sat on the floor hugging her knees close to her.

"What I was just saying-" Ruffnut was about to say when Astrid cut her off.

"I know Ruff its just that is not the scenario I had in mind. I do not even think I want to have kids in the future. This project is so unfair we have to keep a log of all we have done everyday for what purpose do they make us do this"? Astrid asked

"I still fail to see a down side".

Ruffnut said flatly she honestly did not get why Astrid was complaining. She got the cute nerd while she was stuck with Snoutlout who would much rather be kissing the ground Astrid walked on then do a school project with her.

"Don't you see? In addition to having the flour baby we have to act like a married couple by taking turns and reporting our daily progress to the teacher. Who obviously could careless about this project!" Astrid said as she paused and ran her finger through her bright blond hair her sky blue eyes sharpening like knives before she continued on with her rant.

"I mean did you see the look on his face? He was not satisfied enough. He looked like he wanted to give us an even harder project! You know he loves torturing the rest of the class what they hell did we ever do to him"? Astrid ranted her voice a mixture of rage and annoyance as she slammed her fists together in protest.

"Well you did kinda zone out in class daydreaming. It is hard being a teacher you have to put up with kids that could care less about learning.. like me. She said jokingly "Still the teacher has been around Berk high for along time I'm sure he knows what he's doing". " In the meantime I would milk this opportunity while it lasts this maybe the only chance you get to talk to him. After this year he is going to a very tough law school, I heard from Fishlegs he does not want to go but his father is making him". Ruffnut added sadly

Astrid shook her head and said," I will never understand when parents do that all kids should be given a chance at doing what they want to do, especial when they show talent else where. Hiccup is smart but if you ask me he would be a good inventor; he loves coming up with new things or an artists the drawing that he comes up with for art class are so amazing!"

"Oh Gods its them". Ruffnut said with disgust she had no idea why they came to school today of all days. If they came to pick on Hiccup again he did not show up today he was Gobber's TA but every now and then Gobber asks Hiccup to go to the office to help the principal with filing his paperwork.

The Principal of Berk was so odd that he wore a bucket on his head nobody really knew his real name so they call him Principal 'Bucket'. He was an okay guy he was just dumber then a pile of rocks when it came to handling students it is the Vice principal that makes all the decisions.

"The Berserkers"! Ruffnut and Astrid thought with disgust as they strutted into the gym like they were walking into a high class mansion. A look of arrogance and egotistic remarks as they beat up anyone who did not hand over money. The amount of different gangs in a small village like Berk was unbelievable especially when they have as big of and idiot leader as-

"Daggur what are yer doing here I told ya not to come back you will disrupt my class ain't ya suspended for picking a fight with Dog breath". Gobber sternly as he held onto his clip board and timer stopping it whenever a student finished a lap.

"Excellent effort Camicazi keep up the good work". Gobber said as he wrote down her time and then set the watch to go again. Gobber sighed he did not want to come off as a bad guy but Daggur was suspended and as the teacher he had to kick him out.

"Do you think I care about your rules old man? where is Useles- I mean Hiccup where is he I need to 'discuss' things with him". Daggur said as he cracked his knuckles and laughed while the rest of the gang snickered.

"Oh wow he was serious! I was half hoping that he was joking, no wonder he was in such a hurry to go to the office today. Usually he would rather be here then to help with the filing". Gobber muttered under his breath.

"Hey Leave Gobber alone! You want to bug people go somewhere else none of us are interested". Astrid yelled out as she walked over towards Daggur and Gobber. Gobber gave Astrid a look that said 'Thank Thor you showed up '. Before turning back to Daggur that did not seemed frightened by Astrid's appearance, but did not seem claim about it either his shoulders tensed when he noticed the star athlete defend her teacher her hands on her hips giving him a hard ridged look full of confidence and attitude.

"He's not here Daggur now leave before you get hurt". Astrid said There was no way she was just going to sit and watch her secret crush get pounded into the ground again, every time Daggur beat Hiccup up and took away his money her heart sank; wishing she had the opportunity to stop it while. she had the chance and today was that chance. No way in this century was she going to tell Daggur where Hiccup was.

Daggur did not budge he looked down at Astrid and said, " You look familiar. Ah yes now I remember! You are the girl that Hiccup as a crush on Astro, Atlas Astlid or something like that".

"Astrid. My name is Astrid Hofferson remember the name ,remember the face if you bug Hiccup again I will snap your legs into".Astrid said with anger

Daggur smirked and said, "Your fun and amusing". he said as he ran his dirty gross fingers through her blond hair. Astrid slapped his hand away and then grabbed him by the shirt collar her cold menacing eyes mere inches away from his.

" Do not touch me again or I will make sure you wish you were never born".

"As long as you tell me where useless is then I will gladly leave you losers alone".

"Hiccup his name is Hiccup and he is a lot better then you! All you do is walk through this campus and steal things from people, the only useful thing you ever did was get yourself in trouble, so I would not have to see your face anymore"!

Everyone gasped when Daggur out of a fit of rage grabbed Astrid's wrist Astrid gasped with fear and tried to pry her wrist away from the tall skinny muscular teen but he did not let go he just cackled evilly.

"Your kinda pretty too bad you decided to pick sides with Hiccup the useless". Daggur said as he twisted her wrist, her wrist made a loud snap making everyone cringe. Astrid kicked him from behind her kick landed right in his groin he yelled out in pain and looked at Astrid with anger as she fell down on her knees and winched in pain clutching her wrist.

Camicazi and Ruffnut rushed to her aid, Camicazi to the left side and Ruffnut to the right as they took both her arms and threw them over their shoulders and leaned her against the wall.

"Are you okay do not let him get to you he is a boy so he acts out of rage I swear I will make him pay". Camicazi said "No, don't do that I'm okay Ruffnut hold on to my wrist ". Astrid said Camicazi gasped and said

"You are going to do what I think your going to do are you"?

"I do not get it what is she going to do"? Ruffnut asked clueless to what is going on.

"I'm going to try and brace it". Astrid said

"No ! Both Camicazi and Ruffnut shouted at once

If you do that you will make it worse you have to go and see the nurse the bone might just be bruised you need to go and get ice don't worry I will get rid of Daggur". Camicazi said with determination

"No, I can not ask you guys to do that for me, besides I got my self into this mess I should be the one to get myself out of it". Astrid said as she struggled to get up using the wall of the gym for support her legs shaking she took a deep breath and limped towards Daggur.

Daggur recovered from the blow Astrid gave him and was about to walk away and continue his search for Hiccup no point in staying in a place he was not wanted.

" Daggur we are not done yet" Astrid shouted

"Astrid what are you doing lass, do not give him the satisfaction". Gobber whispered

"I can't sit here and let him hurt Hiccup again you know Hiccup won't do anything to stop it someone has to end this". Astrid said

"What are you going to do? He hurt your good wrist you can't throw punches at him now". Gobber said

"I do not need to hit him to beat him Daggur is as dumb as a wall of bricks. I got this just go back to teaching and I swear to you this will never happen again".

End of chapter 1

* * *

My inspiration of this was obviously chasing Thunder storms but this one will not be like that one I had heard some people had to prtend an object was a baby for a school project and thought it would be funny for the same thing to happen with Hiccup and Astrid.


	3. Act one : Scene two-

Sorry I have not updated any story in a while, almost three months sorry I have been really busy plus I had a bit of writter's block Keeping our love a secret chapter 19 and the last chapter of Bus stop should be up soon. I'm currently working on Medieval guardians chapter 10 so do not worry they will be up soon.

In the meantime I hope you in enjoy this.

Disclaimer I do not own How to train your dragon that belongs to cressida cowell and Dreamworks animation

* * *

Hiccup

Hiccup was busy working in the office trying to sort out all the files in the whole school it was not an easy task. Their principal was so disorganized he had to keep comming in here to help him he loved helping Bucket most of the time it was a good exuse to escape Daggur and his cousin from beating him up in gym class.

However, he could not shake the odd feeling coursing through his veins making his heart quicken with every passing minute he was terrifyed of what will happen to him.

Because he was small and rich most of the school like to steal the small ammounts of money he carried around with him. There was no doubt in his mind Daggur was looking all over campus for him and he will not stop until he found Hiccup.

"What's wrong Hiccup somethin' the matter"? Bucket asked as he put an arm on one of Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup laughed awkardly "No, of course not! Why would there be? Its not like the half the school is trying to beat me up or anything"! Hiccup said sarcastically as he put a couple of files in the drawer in alphabetical order.

Bucket sighed with relief and said, "Good, you are a sweet boy it would be a shame for those kids to pick on you because you were different".

Hiccup sighed and shook his head knowing that Bucket did not understand sarcasm or much of anything. Because he had a accident a long time ago the doctors said they did not see anything like it before.

Apparently Bucket was partially brain dead, the logical part of the brain used for common sense and organization was turned off. The doctors said he should be on bed hooked to machines the fact he was still walking and talking was a miracle.

He was worried what would have happened if Astrid had kept the sack of flour with her, unlike him Astrid had never taken care of babies before, she had pricked her finger when she tried putting on a diaper!  
Thankfully he had the sack of flour.

He and Astrid had debated who should hold the sack of flour when Hiccup left the gym. Astrid being the stubborn headstrong girl she was did everything she could to stop him from leaving, until he told her about the death threat e-mail he got from Daggur yesterday night.

The sack of flour which he named accordingly Annbjørg meaning "save/rescue" or castle".

Because she was the castle that brought Hiccup and Astrid together. Hiccup knew that sounded corny but Hiccup could not help but feel a little corny doing this project with Astrid was the best thing that has ever happened to him. So far.

He had not screwed it up, or had made Astrid hate him like he perviously thought was going to happen.

"Say Hiccup what's with the sack of flour anyway I noticed you carrying it in the office got a cooking project that's due or something"? Bucket asked as he typed feriously on the computer replying to e-mails and looking up words to make sure he did not sound like the idiot he was.

"No nothing like that, its for health class we have to pretend the sack of flour is our baby for Two months". Hiccup said

"Oh wow I'm sure glad I'm not you and I'm me, because having to go through that would be horrible! You'd have to carry it around campus, have everyone laugh at you when you put a diaper on it, ruin your repuation have slow self-estem". Bucket said with relief obvious to Hiccup's annoyed expression as he rambled on about how horrible the project would be if he had to do it.

Hiccup frowned and said, "Thank you for summing that up".

* * *

Astrid 

Astrid and Daggur stared at each other for a long time, longer than any of them realized. Astrid knew she could not punch him anymore with her hurt wrist, but she could outsmart him. She would beat Daggur without raising a fist she would prove to Camiamzi and Ruffnut that even with her hurt wrist she was no push over.

"Meet me after school near the bleachers, and we will settle this once and for all". Astrid lied claimly

"And you will be there this is not some trick"? Daggur asked suspiciously

"Nope, why would I trick you for, I'm a woman of honor I say what I mean and I mean what I say. What would be the point of sending you towards Dragon territory"? Astid asked

The Dragons were a street gang that used the the bleachers as their hang out they go by the names of dragons or at least what the rumored names for dragons were back in viking times , since people still can't confirm or deny the existence of dragons. The names were used to imitate people but Astrid did not really believe the legends so she was not easily fooled but she did know one thing.

They used to be students at the school not too long ago nobody really knows if they still go to the school. since none of the students know what they look like without their masks on. Their leader was known as Nightfury nobody had ever seen him before, he liked to hunt down his prey in the shadows using nothing but throwing knives to attack his victims none had met the leader and lived.

That is why she is planning on sending Daggur towards the field hoping Daggur would not be anyones problem ever again. Astrid knew that seemed cruel. But everyone hated Daggur.

Not even the teachers who were supposed to care about all the students and their well being could stand Daggur the only one who was less popular than Daggur was Mildew and he was a grouchy old man with his sheep fungus.

Daggur frowned and said, "Do you think I'm a fool!"? as he grabbed Astrid by the shirt, and raised his fist at her, Astrid did not even flinch when Daggur grabbed her she just glared at him daring him to punch her again as she hid her switchblade behind her back .

"Everyone knows that is the dragons territory nobody in school ever goes near their that is why most of our games are mostly away games to stay away from those...Monsters" Dagger added with disgusted rage applauded that Astrid would suggest they met where those demons met was unforgivable. He let go of Astrid wiping his hands with his shirt as if he had touched something dirty.

"Hey leave her alone Your fight is with me". A tall lean teen said he had bright green eyes and messy black hair he had black braces and wore black jeans with a long black shirt underneath their P.E uniform adored with the school colors.

Daggur was about to make a stupid off handed remark when he gasped at how tall the boy was compared to him, Daggur went up to his chest that was how tall the boy was at first he was going to say it was none of his business . But now all the cocky remarks and his egotistical pride was gone leaving him scared, terrified and worried about what the boy was going to do with him.

"Who are you"? he asked trying to sound imitating only coming out as a squeaky vulnerable teenager going through puberty.

" My name does not concern you, you have no right to treat a girl like that this is the 21 century you can not just hurt a lady like that, no matter how strong they are if you want to be a jerk go somewhere else on Berk we treat girls with respect". The Boy said his voice was a lot deeper than Astrid would have expected, he bent down on one knee to look at her, and then looked down at her hurt wrist and said,

"Come with me, we have to get you some badges quickly". he held up his hand, and then grabbed her hurt wrist gently making sure not to cause her more pain.

" Hold on Mr. where do you think your going". Gobber said to the boy as he glanced at Astrid who was just staring at the boy with amazement.

"I need to take this girl to the nurse she is very hurt, I will only be gone for a while Mr. Bletch ". The boy said as he looked down at Astrid.

"Why are you being so nice, you just met me?" Astrid asked

"Because, I do not see the point in being rude if you do not know them all that well don't you"? The boy said wisely

Gobber sighed and said, "Only if you promise to take Daggur to the office to make sure he gets a longer suspension I do not want him disputing anymore classes anytime soon".

"Alright come on". The boy said as he dragged Daggur while walking beside Astrid who smirked at Daggur as he sweated nervously around the tall boy who just glared at him.

"What is your name"The boy asked towards Astrid, as he held onto Dagger's wrist to keep him from escaping.

"What"? Astrid said distractedly she was so busy trying to absorb what just happened she did not hear what the boy said, In all the excitement that occurred in gym class she forgot to text Hiccup to check in on his progress with the ' baby' hopefully he did not explode it or have it all over his clothes.

"I said what is your name, I have to tell the lady at the desk who you are or else the nurse will not let you see him it seem stupid bullshit policy that mildew issued it stupid". The boy said with frustration

"My name is Astrid Hofferson". Astrid said with a smile as she shook his hand with her good hand and then they continued to walk down the halls the school was not that large so they did not have to travel far.

"Just call me Night or Toothless whichever works for you". He said

"Toothless but you have teeth"? Astrid said with confusion

"Don't ask how it started just a stupid nickname that stuck because I got in a fight with a kid in middle school that knocked all my teeth out they have been calling me Toothless ever since". The boy said with embarrassment.

Daggur laughed "Toothless seriously not death killer or something that is"- Suddenly Daggur froze when Toothless's pupils changed from claim to slits like a cat or a beast that had been angered.

"The greatest nickname ever" Daggur said added enthusiastically giving Toothless two thumbs up showing he had his approval

Toothless eyes went back to normal as he looked away from Daggur and focused eyes on what was in front of him. But he tightened his grip on Dagger's wrist causing him to yelp in pain.

Astrid laughed and shook her head at Daggur's poor admit at trying to save his own skin, it was obvious to them both Daggur was taunting Toothless so he got what he deserved for hurting her wrist.

Toothless smile awkwardly at her. Astrid was so nice to him but he doubted that she would stay his firend if he had told her who he really was and what he did when the sun went down. He never told anyone about his double life he never really had a real firend before , so when Astrid had held out her hand he was so happy.

Sure he had his gang but Toothless knew they only stuck around because they were terrifyed of him and were only interested in getting payed

* * *

Hiccup sighed with relief when he got to the very last sat down in the desk and spent the rest of the period working on homework, doodling in his journal and checked up on Annbjørg. Who still had all her flour in her bag. This task seemed to go smoothly so far, but he would not put it past the gods to pull a fast one on him.

Hiccup looked at the clock, watching the mintues pass by he debated wheather or not to text Astrid but decided against it because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible happened at gym he should not have hid in here like a coward.

He should have faced Daggur. But what good would he be laying on his couch with a blackeye and a dislocated shoulder?

Princpal Bucket finished looking through all of his e-mails from parents, schools, the district board of directiors and his family. He glanced over at Hiccup and decided to try to talk to the lad, he was naturally curious about the small gangly teen who had vontiored to help him.

"Hey, umm Hiccup nice weather we are having right" He asked Hiccup

Hiccup looked out the window and said, "What are you talking about we have currently having a massive rainstorm?"

"Sorry I was just trying to make conversation, well Hiccup you are free to go I wish you the best good luck with Astrid and your flour child". Bucket said brightly

Hiccup smiled and said, "Thanks Bucket I will keep that in mind, let me know if there is anything else you need help with".

No problem lad, I think I should be good, but on the slight chance I do I will let you know said Bucket

Hiccup was about to get out of the office and head back to his locker so he could get ready for his art class when the vice princpal brusted into the door, he was a short grumpy old man that took plessure in touturing the student body of Berk high with boring speechs, manidory meeting about pointless stuff nobody really cares about.

His name was-

"Mildew what is it, is something that matter"? Said Bucket he asked

"There was a fight during the gym class Daggur got supended for six days and there's something else Astrid Hofferson our star athele she is injuryed sir the nurse says that her wrist is broken."

"Astrid"! Hiccup said with worry as he grabbed Annbjørg and towards the nurse office as fast as he could, he could not quite remember if anybody told him to slow down, but if they did he probably tuned them out desperate to reach Astrid. He knew that the wrist would heal, but his guilt would not Astrid as a broken wrist and it is all because of him.

* * *

Astrid 

Astrid was sitting on the bench of the nurses office, looking down at the ground she applyed pressure to her wrist and winched. She felt like her wrist was on fire. The Nurse had left to and get more banages the nurse had told Astrid they were not allowed to give students pain killer to numb the pain. But Astrid was strong she did not need a pill to fight the pain.

Astrid layed down the bench trying to reist the urge to text Hiccup to tell him what happened he had the right to know right? Astrid would not mind much if it was her right wrist but no it was her left the one she catchs and throws with how is the soft ball team going to surrive without her?

She was the reason Berk was undefeated in the softball legue everybody was afraid of her tenasity, and ruthless potflies she throws . No body wanted to fuck around with Astrid Hofferson but that her catching wrist is injuried the team would be defenseless against The Outcast adecemy.

The Outcast adecemy were a group of cold-blooded boys and girls that do not exactly like to play by the rule book one time one of their players got a foul ball and had beat up the umpire for calling that play claiming it was bull shit.

The Outcasts liked to beat up, and throw Berk kids down to the ground constantly. they could get away with it too. They were big, broad shouldered kids with alot of shallow headed teenagers that had a miassive over confidence issue.

She heard someone walk up at first she thought it was nurse but the footsteps were too quiet to be big boobed bertha Camiazi's mother a woman who believed were inconpeitent and stupid.

She had tried to beat that mind set into Camiazi but she would not listen to her mother's constant rant. Big boobed Bertha meant well, she did not hate all men just the men that believed they were tough and could do what ever they wanted.

But it was not Big boobed Bertha, the princpal Bucket or even the school concilior Spitlout it was a very worried, out of breath Hiccup. Astrid blushed and shook her head that fool must have ran arcoss the office when he heard she was hurt.

"Astid Are you alright, What happened did Daggur hurt you? Oh gods Astrid I'm so, so sorry it was my fault I should have faced Daggur". Hiccup said panicing he was worried Astrid was mad at him, for not coming to gym class.

"Hiccup shut up." Astrid said The last thing she wanted was for him to apoloize for something that he did not do. He should not blame himself for what happened she should have known better than to pick a fight with Daggur.

"O-okay". He said hesitantly as he sat down the bench next to her, he handed Annbjørg to her she craddled the sack of floor stroking the bag softly.

"Hiccup can I ask you something". Astrid said

"I do not know can you ".he said jokingly

Astrid frowned and said, "This is not a joke Hiccup, I need to know how long as Daggur be beating you up Does Stoick know?"

Hiccup sighed and said, " A long time since the fifth grade actually it started out very small first he asked me to do his homework for him, and then slowly it turned into my lunch money. Now he wants to make my day humlating as he possibly can because I'm small, frail and useless".

"And you just let him"? Astrid asked She was disappointed, and furious at Hiccup. The boy who had more power then the rest of the teens in Berk just sit there and take that kind of abuse. Hiccup was brave she had seen how he had took up to a bunch of bullies who were picking on Clueless.

She remembered how hard he tried to get reconition in Berk, he still tries but he had not done something more meaning full and brave then that day. Now he just tries to aviod conflict as much as possible, and tries to keep his grades up.

"I tried to play the hero, it did not work. The last time I tried to be the hero I almost died Astrid if it weren't for you I would not be talking to you right now!

"My dad had literally told me to my face I was the worse thing that ever happened to him, because all I do is cause distasters every time I try to help I always fall. Always! So I don't if it does not concern me, I do not try to get involved Astrid it is better that way." Hiccup yelled

" My sorry Hiccup I had no idea that your dad was like that. But that is no reason to hide under a shell. Just because you are afraid to mess up, You can not aviod Daggur the rest of your life.

This is your problem Hiccup so deal with it. I tried dealing with it for you and got a broken wrist, so now you have to do the responsible thing and stand up to him or he will make you feel useless the rest of your life". Astrid said

"What can I do? Daggur is bigger faster, stronger he is better at me in everything". said Hiccup'

"Not everything you can beat him Hiccup,I know you can you have tried to get rid of him by using your words". Astrid pressed

"No Astrid that is crazy, he will punch me in the face before I can say anthing and then I will be in the nurses office with you what good would that do"? Hiccup said

Hiccup I think I have an idea on how to get rid of Daggur said Astrid brightly she whispered in Hiccup's ear Hiccup gasped and then rubbed his chin with deep thought. That might work.

Astrid knew Hiccup thought Daggur was scary but their was one person that was the most feared warrior on the island somone that Daggur fears more than anyone in the whole world. He did not like Hiccup very much but he hated Daggur She doubted that he would help them but they just had to get rid of him somehow.

"Are you sure"? Hiccup said

"Yes we need to call him down from OutCast academy". Astrid said

To be continued...


End file.
